Conventionally, a plasma generation device has been known which includes: a plasma generation part which generates plasma; diluent gas supply means which supplies a diluent gas for diluting the plasma generated by the plasma generation part; and a spray port through which a plasma gas resulting from the dilution of the plasma with the diluent gas is sprayed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-67114 describes this type of plasma generation device.